The Rhythm of a Gypsy
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: She with the face of a woman he once knew, she with a heart he never could reach: locked between two men, brothers of another world; Noah is torn. Heiderich/Noah/Ed
1. Chapter 1

My first time writing a FMA fiction and on characters barely portrayed in the series too! I must be crazy~ But I'm sure I'm not the only one in the world who likes these couplings, and since there is nothing out there about them, I figure why not?

Pairing: NoahXHeiderich and NoahXEd

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I will be twisting the original plots to fit this so please bear with me.

* * *

Dancing, the movement of the body. Lights, burning the skin. Music, drowning out the pain…. In these instances Noah felt alive.

No longer a shell of a life not worth living, in these instances she moved with grace, the sway of her hips the beat of her feet; the rhythm of her heart.

In these moments she didn't think of the people watching, the others dancing along side her, all eyes judging and ever watchful; the fact that she was a gypsy didn't matter, now she was just Noah.

And every night that was just enough to calm her fears, place another seal on the inner walls of her demons; however- deeper within her Noah could feel it wasn't sufficient, she wanted something more.

Something more to tell her she wasn't just a roamer, a person with no home to go to, no one to call her…a person.

"That was a wonderful performance once again Noah"

"That's right, you were great! Tonight I'm sure we'll get a fortune from the audience!"

"Who knew you were good at dancing and fortune telling" the other women of her tribe exclaimed as the crowd disperse for the time, giving its performers time to relax before the next crowd gathered.

"I need some air" excusing herself, Noah left the large tent and felt the cool air run through her dark hair; after every performance as of late…she needed to get away.

Away from the people who took pride in being gypsies, away from the people who considered her trash to society.

Noah held herself trying to warm her body from the cold, she didn't go back in. Instead she stepped forward and in the spur of the moment….she ran to her room.

Looking for one thing she grabbed her pouch, hidden within the confides of the floor boards under her small table; taking only what she needed and could carry. Noah left the circus she was forced to work in.

Away to a new place, somewhere she didn't have to hide behind her dances and maybe somewhere….she could call home.

* * *

Opening, light blue eyes from under slightly tanned bed sheets, Alfons Heiderich forced his body to move and get ready for his once in a really long time break from work, stretching he walked over and took a shower.

Getting out and fully dressing himself Heiderich headed down stairs and ate his breakfast, looking over his 'to do' list, the young man noticed he had to get some new parts for a plane he was blue-printing. Finishing his food, the blond grabbed his jacket and headed out of his small house, passing a small flower shop not three paces away from his front door.

"Oh good morning Alfons"

"Morning Ms. Gracia how are you this fine day?" he replied with a smile

"I'm doing wonderful thank you, heading to work?"

"Oh no today I'm free"

"Oh that's rare!" making a shocked face the boy laughed,

"It is even for me, but I'll be heading off now"

"Alright take care" waving goodbye to the woman, the boy headed off in his own direction.

Cool to the touch, Heiderich tightened his light jacket around him and headed into town, hours pasted and after much walking he found the parts he was looking for and began his trod home.

Walking along the young man thought to himself what to make for lunch, and seeing as how he was done what would he do for the rest of the day

"I'll finish those blue-prints finally!" grinning to himself, as he pasted a tight alleyway a flutter of cloth caught the corner of his eyes and brought his attention.

"..Hello? Is anyone here…" looking around cautiously the blond boy took some steps into the alleyway until he heard a whimper coming from behind a cluster of boxes, gathering his courage at the possible stray cat or something- Heiderich pulled the boxes away.

Revealing a girl underneath!

Shocked dark brown eyes widened against light blue orbs as the girl flung herself off the wall she was cowered in and gather herself up to run when the boy unconsciously grabbed her wrist, keeping her.

"Wait!"

"L-let go of me!"

"I just want to help-!" without warning the girl collapsed backward with a short release of her breath, Heiderich extended his arms to catch her as she fell on him he too lost his breath. Falling to the ground, the boy looked panicked

"H-hey wake up! Are you okay! Hey!" shaking her to get a reaction, nothing.

Seeing this he placed a hand on her head

"Fever…damn it" knowing he couldn't just leave her in her current condition Heiderich did the only thing he could do; take her home with him.

* * *

Slowly dark brown orbs opened, a cold cloth on her head, surrounding in a room she didn't know- the girl tried to push herself up and leave when the sound of the door opening stopped her short.

"Ah you shouldn't be moving!"

"W-who are you!?" pulling the blankets in front of her protectively, Heiderich simply walked to the table and placed a tray of food on it

"You've got a fever, if you don't mind for the moment I took you home"

"..."

"I found you in an alleyway, and I couldn't just leave you" looking a bit nervous under her hard gaze, when she looked away downcast

"..you know what I am…don't you?"

"A gypsy I know"

"Then why-"

"I don't care about that, you were sick and I wanted to help you- that's all" smiling to the girl,

"…aren't you afraid I'll steal from you?" she couldn't help the bitterness fall into rhythm with her voice

"No, hah hah I don't really have anything much to steal, and besides.."

"...?"

"All I see is a feverish girl in need of help!" smiling at the girl from the chair he was currently sitting in

"…thank you"

"Huh?"

"For saving my life, thank you" looking up at the boy eye to eye, the latter could see her eyes soften just slightly and couldn't help but smile

"My name is Alfons Heiderich, what's yours?"

"Noah"

"Noah it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Like wise"

"Now eat, it's not the best but it'll help you get better, after that get some rest" getting up, Heiderich went over to place the tray on Noah's lap gently not to touch anything he wasn't allowed too, the young boy stood up

"I'll be downstairs and come back in a few minutes to take back the tray alright?"

"…thank you"

"It's not a problem really" smiling at the dark young woman, the other turned and left closing the door.

Within a short day and night, Noah's fever had finally left, allowing her to sit up and get out of bed,

"You've recovered! Thank goodness"

"Yes, thank you for all you've done"

"No problem at all" grinning, Heiderich watched as Noah opened her mouth and then shut it- rethinking what she was about to say. "What is it?"

"…I don't have much money left to repay you but I-"

"No need"

"But-!"

"It's fine Noah, just consider this a gift from the goodness of my heart" smirking at her,

"Let me at least wash your dishes and clean your bed, I've taken it for a day already"

"Ah it wasn't bad, I often sleep on the couch when I'm too lazy to get to bed, but you don't-"

"Please allow me to repay you in some way" bowing low, Noah didn't have much left over money from her train ticket to get here and even that wouldn't help her get on her feet in this city, she didn't really have any where to go to after this… but still she swore to herself when she ran away.

She'd give no reason for anyone to call her a '_thief_' again. She'd repay her debts in any way she could, whatever it took.

"Well…alright then, if you want" scratching his cheek in a light flush, Heiderich wasn't used to such politeness

"Thank you, I promise I won't let you down" and for the first time Noah smiled.

* * *

"How are things Noah?"

"Fine, the dishes I used are done and I've already done the rest as well"

"You didn't have to wash my dishes"

"It was no problem, now I'll go wash the sheets I used"

"Noah!" grabbing hold of the dark girl before she left, Heiderich watched her turn to look up at him, just by two or three centimeters he was taller, "Umm uhh"

"Yes Mr. Heiderich?"

"Uhh you don't have to call me Mr. Heiderich, just Alfons is fine"

"…Alright" with a nod of her head she gave a him a kind smile "Alfons then, may I go now?"

"Ah right, sorry" with a nervous grin, the blond boy watched her leave. Giving a sigh he sat back down in his chair playing with his breakfast, unable to figure out why he freaked out so much, it was a simple question he wanted to ask.

From where he found her Alfons could figure out she didn't have a place to go back, she was alone and with no money….it was a perfectly reasonable question to ask really.

But what Alfons couldn't figure out was why he wanted to ask, it was humane and kind- perfectly normal for a guy like himself, but she was a gypsy, he had only known her for a day and then some…. Thinking that way there was no logical reason why he-

"And I have to go back to work tomorrow too"

"Is everything alright Alfons?"

"Huh? I'm fine are you done already Noah?"

"I am" looking at the boy at his table with the breakfast still unfinished she smiled, tilting her head slightly "you have to finish your food before it gets cold Alfons"

"Huh? Oh! Right sorry!" standing in the doorway, Noah held her hands tightly in front of her, now that she was done with all that she said she'd do, it was time for her to leave.

Back into that cold world, alone. Noah didn't want to go back….she didn't want to end up at the same place she ran from, to go back being a gypsy. She couldn't!

"Noah" Alfons' voice cut through her mind, shutting the train of thought

"Yes?"

"You don't have a place to go back to do you?" turned in his seat, Alfons stood up looking at the girl in the doorway, she held her eyes downcast

"No"

"…although it's not much, I'd like you to stay"

"H-huh!? you can't-" looking up at the young man taller than her by some, Noah's dark eyes widened in shock

"I mean you've got no money, no home, no friends and well…you seem to like it here and I enjoy your company…" his voice dropping off at the end of his comment, straining just enough for her to hear

"I mean if you don't want to stay I understand, I'm not forcing you or-"

"I'd love too"

"Huh?"

"I'd love to stay here Alfons, truly!" holding her hands clasped together, a broken smile of disbelief and hope on her face; large dark brown orbs piercing light blue.

"Good! Uh I mean I was hoping you'd say that!" smiling he held out his hand with a light flush aligning his ears and cheeks "now would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Looking down at his hand and back up into his face, Noah smiled a light flush of pink aligning her dark cheek, taking his hand

"I'd love too"

* * *

Me- well? How was it everyone? Let me say this again this is the first time I've written FMA fiction, this is the first time I've written about Heiderich and Noah (of course it was just recently I knew of their existence) but if you see anything OOC in them please tell me and I'll change it!

Please read and review your thoughts! And check out some of my other stories while at it! To show you I'm not a failure at writing hahah


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! thanks to those who looked at this story but special thanks to the one who reviewed **VVolf**

* * *

Waking up to the sound of his alarm clock going off, Alfons opened his blue eyes and knew today was the day he'd go back to work; not that he didn't pride himself in engineering planes and rockets for Germany but…. After some years of little breaks and long hours, it gets tiring.

Taking his shower and getting dressed the young man was introduced to the smell of a breakfast he didn't remember making just yet.

"Good morning Alfons"

"Oh good morning Noah!" how could he forget she lived here now!

"I made you breakfast"

"I can see, it smells wonderful!"

"Here sit" placing a plate of food in front of the boy, he happily sat down and begun to eat as Noah placed herself on the other side of the small table with the same food.

"Wow Noah, you're an amazing cook"

"Thank you"

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked nonchalantly, a stuffed grin on his face not seeing a slight decrease in the smile Noah produced

"I traveled a lot, you learn how to fend on your own- I just happen to be good at it really"

"…Noah well thank you, for the great food!"

"It was my pleasure" seeing the boy smile trying to cheer her up, the dark girl returned it fully. "What are your plans today Alfons?"

"Actually I have to go back to work"

"I see"

"Don't be so sad, today's your first day at your new part-time!" seeing as how she was living with him now, Noah felt obligated to pay Alfons back for all he's done for her. He in turn declined it but she persisted and in the end he asked Ms. Gracia from the flower store to give Noah a part-time job there.

It was perfect. The job was close, she could get home before he could, never get lost and work beside one of the most sweetest women on the planet!

"Yes, thank you again for getting me this job Alfons, I'll promise to hold my end of this"

"It's fine really! Don't look so sad though"

"…"

"Ms. Gracia is a sweet woman, she'll treat you right I promise" giving his new roommate a kind smile, Noah couldn't help but find herself smiling as well.

Putting on his light jacket and her shawl, the two exited the house closing the door they entered the flower shop

"Good morning Ms. Gracia"

"Good morning to you too Alfons, Noah"

"Good morning ma'am"

"Oh Gracia's just fine now" smiling at the girl, Alfons nodded

"Ms. Gracia then"

"Hah just like Alfons I see" looking between to two "you two aren't doing anything I should know about are you?"

In unison, both glanced at each other and turned to other way flushed a light pink.

"I'm just kidding now, Alfons is too young and I'm sure so are you Noah"

"W-well I better get going to work, I'll see you at home Noah" waving goodbye at the flower shop owner and then his roommate

"I'll be waiting Alfons, take care"

"I will!" with that he ran off.

* * *

Returning home from her part-time after working a long day, Noah looked at the clock, seeing as it was only 5 still early before Alfons would return home and clearly not reason enough to start dinner, the dark girl decided to take a shower.

She didn't have any clothes but thankfully Alfons allowed her some of his, until they could afford her new ones.

"Old gypsy clothes…" they were the only things she had connecting her to her past, the only things she brought with her from that ever roaming world of performers.

Taking off her clothes she entered the bathroom. Letting the warm water pound against her dark skin, running her fingers through her black hair undoing the braids; time stood still for another moment.

She had been staying with Alfons Heiderich for only a few days, not even a week and yet Noah couldn't remember the last time she had felt so….calm. Every morning she awoke happy to start the day, with food and an income; and every night she knew she wouldn't have to worry where she'd be in the morning.

Noah had a home…even if it may be temporary for the moment, it was a starting place, and it was she had asked for.

Turning the water off and stepping out of the tub, wrapping herself in a towel her black locks dripping and clutching her form, she stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at her old clothes- dirty and haphazardly placed on the floor.

"…I'll probably throw them out, I don't need them anymore" looking away Noah began to dress herself in Alfons clothes.

Dropping the towel completely she placed on the slightly faded dark blue pants and begun to reach for the shirt when the bedroom door suddenly flung open.

"Noah! Ah…"

"…."

"…."

"…. AHHH!"

"AH! I-I'm so sorry!" closing the door in front of him, Alfons turned the other way and ran downstairs, his face aflame with a deep blush.

* * *

Stupid stupid!

"Alfons Heiderich you are such an idiot!" slamming his hand against his forehead with force the blond boy sat on his small couch, trying to bring down the hard blush on his cheeks.

When he got home he expected to be greeted with a warm smile from Noah maybe a small conversation about the day and then dinner but- when he got home, nothing.

No warm smile, no smell of dinner, no Noah. And for an irrational moment Alfons thought the worst.

Because she was a gypsy people had told him she wasn't safe to let into his house, that she would steal everything from him and then disappear never to return. He didn't believe them- Noah wasn't that kind of girl he knew that deep down.

And then he thought maybe someone took her! Because she was a gypsy and different in Germany, to society her people weren't considered…people. But the possibilities of that weren't likely and so he was left with one fear.

….that Noah left. And that was what scared him the most, running around the small house he called her name with no answer, running up stairs he looked through all the rooms save the last one, her room.

Gathering his courage at the sight he feared would meet him- an empty room, Alfons opened the door only to find quite the opposite, Noah in person….and half naked.

"Damn it!" feeling a deep red blush aligning his cheeks at the memory flare up once more, Alfons tried to forget the image of Noah, with her dark black hair wet and dripping- sticking to her perfect body, his pants on her large and much too big, her still wet dark skin….and her uncovered…

"No! stop it Alfons! Noah isn't- she wouldn't like that! Stop thinking like that!" shaking his head Alfons stood up and decided to leave to get a breath of fresh air when the sound of footsteps on the stairs stopped him short.

Looking up to see his roommate, light blue orbs met with dark brown eyes.

"..Noah…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"….I- I'm so sorry!" bowing his head to hide his flushed face, the boy heard footsteps continue down the stairs until they stopped in front of him

"..If you want to hit me I understand!" lifting his head to look at her with a frown, his face still red Alfons stood still awaiting the pain he would soon feel.

"..it was an accident, right?"

"Huh? Ah yes! It was a complete accident! I really didn't mean to see you undressing or-"

"Then it's alright…"

"..wha" looking up at him a faint smile on her flushed cheeks, her still wet hair clinging to her face

"It's alright, I forgive you Alfons"

"Noah…thank you" bowing once more he smiled to her and grinned "h-how about tonight I cook dinner instead, it's the least I can do after walking in on you"

"..okay but let me help at least"

"Alright!" and so they headed into the kitchen, ready to make a wondrous dinner for two.

"By the way Noah, how do my clothes fit?"

"The pants are a bit big, but the shirt is fine the way it is although…"

"Although?"

"It's a bit tight around the chest…" blushing Noah turned the other way to avoid the look Alfons was giving her

"Ah right ahah sorry!" what a stupid question to ask! And for the second time that day Alfons cursed his stupidity.

"I'll be able to get you some new clothes soon but in the mean time I asked Ms. Gracia if she could spare some of her own"

"I couldn't wear her clothes too, these are enough!"

"You can't walk around in pants Noah, woman aren't allowed"

"…oh"

"It'll only be for a while" looking at the dark girl with bright blue eyes Alfons winked and went back to the food on the oven, as Noah in turn nodded

"Thank you Alfons"

"Hmm? You say something?"

"No, nothing"

* * *

Me- aww poor Alfons and Noah! Haha I put them into a quite embarrassing scene so it would seem hhah

Please read and review your thoughts and don't worry! Ed will be appearing soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to reviewers **VVolf, Dory-Tox** and to the silent viewers!

* * *

The smell of a brand new breakfast to a new day drifted throughout Alfons Heiderich's small house as the blond boy took a look around and smiled, it was early in the morning and he had another two days off from work.

It had been a month since he last had break and it was during those days off he had found Noah.

It was hard to believe that they had been living with each other for a month already and the two had become so close. Almost best friends.

They shared their day with each other, the income, the food, everything- and even their past had come into conversation once in a while.

At the time, it was awkward and neither of the two shared much of their family or childhood but for some reason…maybe it was because of the look on her face at the time- he broke first.

Of course, there wasn't much to say. His father was an engineer who taught him everything he knew and was currently pursuing. His mother a kind and gentle soul who gave him and his father the best years of her life- before dying in childbirth to his little brother…in the end he was stillborn.

And so he was left with his father and together they departed his birth town, traveling from city to city until they came upon this town. And it was here they stayed until his father died and left him with the house.

Noah's story was a little different. He remembered her face and the voice she told her story with, pained and withdrawn.

To her, she had been traveling with the ban of gypsies for as long as she could remember; she had been told her parents sold her for money they desperately needed and since then she's been traveling all her life- no longer able to remember her birth town.

Sick and tired of that life she ran away and here was where she ended up. That was her story and that was all she had to her name.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Alfons looked up stairs to Noah's room, he was sure she had work today and since waking up he didn't hear any movement from the other.

Setting down his silverware and getting up he called out to her, only to receive nothing in response. With a confused look on his face Alfons headed up stairs to the girl's room this time around- he knocked.

"Noah it's me, you're going to be late for work"

"…."

"Noah?"

"…."

"I'm coming in" opening the door with a cautious hand, Alfons looked around the dark room to find the black haired girl still asleep in bed.

"Geez sleeping so late?" with a smile Alfons headed over to the bed and placed a gentle hand on her arm shaking her softly until he saw her sleeping face.

Calm and serene, the sadness he once saw before he met her, the sadness he saw slowly fading away from her face with each day- the more she smiled and laughed with him.

Alfons grabbed her arm harder

"Noah you're going to be late! Wake up now" suddenly, without waking up from her slumber Noah's face twisted, a frown appeared on her lips, a knot in her brows and a grimace

"Noah?"

"…." her lips moved forming silent words, the boy leaned forward to hear "…."

"What?" in an instant after, dark brown eyes opened against light blue "AHH!"

"A-Alfons!?!"

"Wha! Noah!" stepping back the boy flushed red and turned to face the door, "sorry but uh you were going to be late for work so I tried to get you up but you didn't answer so I came in and-"

"…" turning from the boy, the girl hid her eyes beneath her black hair. "Alfons…"

"Huh?"

"…you're dying"

* * *

Silence filled the room, time etching away at the day. Two people stood staring at the other, one in bed the other by the door,

"W-what are you talking about?" Alfons cursed his voice for the stutter, his hands hanging by his body limp

"I saw blood and you-"

"You must have had a nightmare or something, get some rest I'll go call Ms.-"

"Alfons!" turning to look at the blond boy, Noah stood up in her white nightgown clenching her fists tight, the girl looked at the boy with stern eyes a sad frown on her face

"…"

"You are dying…aren't you"

"…"

"You are, I can see it"

"…"

"I care for you Alfons- I don't-"

"…no one knows... about this besides my doctor…" looking at the other in front of him his fist clenched tightly, he asked "how did you-"

"When I touch someone I can see into their hearts, their secrets…"

"...w-when I touched your arm...right"

"Yes" looking at the other with eyes that now took the form of shock and disbelief "you believe in my power?"

"A part of me wants to say no but-" Alfons gave a sad torn smile- so unlike his normal ones, the ones she grew accustomed to seeing and laugh along side. "I've never told anyone that so, a part of me does believe"

"..Alfons"

"…Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"…."

"If I had told you would you have made me leave…"

"Of course not! I'd never do that to you!"

"…really" looking at the boy with her dark eyes, Alfons couldn't speak, if Noah had told him she had this power…what would he have done.

"...I believe this power of yours Noah and--" his face stern and cold, a sudden smile was brought to his face almost strained "I don't know what I would have done, if you had told me before…. But now"

"Now?"

"…now that I know, I still want you to stay as you always have!" his smile no longer strained but true.

"Alfons…"

"Please don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"…Alfons"

"I know I don't have a lot of time left and I don't want to know how much I do have but I still want to work on rockets and planes…and besides if people found out about your power-"

"Don't worry, I'll not tell a soul" walking up to the other, slowly Noah raised her right hand high until it were touching Alfons' cheek. Light blue orbs widened in shock but he did not pull back

"…"

"You don't need to be afraid of me Alfons nor do you need to be alone anymore"

"N-Noah…?"

Giving the other a smile, the ones he knew she loved to give to him just as much as he loved receiving them, the dark skinned former gypsy released her hands and walked into her bathroom, closing the door.

Leaving Alfons to himself. Hiding his eyes beneath his short blond hair, a face flushed with pink heat he looked back to the bathroom door before smiling to himself, a grin on his lips.

"I don't need to be alone anymore hmm…. Thanks…Noah"

* * *

"Where were you Noah!"

"…I'm sorry Ms. Gracia"

"When I want you to be here on time, I ask you to follow that rule"

"Yes ma'am" bowing low, dressed in her bosses old clothes Noah stood before Gracia- who in turn had quite a deep frown on her face; before it disappeared into a sigh

"I'm not going to fire you Noah"

"Ma'am?" standing up straight the girl looked confused,

"But I am going to send you on an errand understand"

"Yes" waking over to the back of her shop, towards the doorway into her own small house the elder woman gave Noah a letter

"I want you to take this letter to a woman, she's the head of a small clinic on 5th street"

"I understand" with a nod the light brunette waved off her employee with a smile. And so here Noah was walking through the cold of autumn, hugging herself to keep the cold out.

Thankfully if this was all she had to do as punishment for being late when she lived right beside the lady and didn't bother to call in, Noah couldn't complain. In the end she still got to keep her job.

Closing the door to the Rockbell clinic, finished with her errand Noah headed back to work. Passing the park alone and silent, without having to turn and look Noah could feel herself being watched- followed even.

Slowly Noah picked up her pace, from the background she could hear the men "look it's a gypsy!"

"Damn piece of trash"

"Let's show her whose country she's in now!"

"One less gypsy to the world heh heh"

"Hey she's getting away!" full blown sprinting Noah ran from the men as fast as she could, past the empty benches, through the hollow park, away from the people she tried so hard to escape from.

Why!? Why were they still calling her a gypsy! For a month she worked a good job, did the best she could, and gave no reason for anyone to call her that word! Why was she still so hated!

Why couldn't she… "Help! Someone! Men are after me!!" forcing her lungs to keep breathing, they closed to the cold wind making her vision hard to see, blurry Noah ran into another.

"Whoa there!"

"P-please h-help me!" looking panicked the man holding onto Noah didn't have to be told twice. Placing her behind him the man looked up to see three men stopping before him

"Move away boy!"

"That's a gypsy you have there"

"So?" he back talked to the others, they in turn looked shocked quickly turning to anger

"Don't you know trash like them need to be exterminated before they cheat everyone out of house and home!"

"Why are you protecting her! You're like us!"

"Don't go comparing me with scum like you!" the man holding Noah yelled with a smirk on his face.

"Scum! You little bastard!" all at once the three men stepped forward to attack, a silent scream resounded through the park as the man all at once took on the three men.

One by one they fell to his attacks, jumping and dodging kicks and punches, twisting his body backward and low- before long the men lay on the ground unconscious.

"Don't ever call me little!" stomping on the back of the man who called him thus, the man kicked the man's butt a little harder then necessary.

"…um"

"Hmm? Oh sorry about that are you okay now?"

"I am, thank you"

"No problem..!" looking at the girl closer, his eyes widened "Rose?!"

"No, my name is Noah"

"Oh right sorry about that, I mistook you for someone else" holding out his left hand the man smiled

"The name is Edward Elric"

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Elric" taking his hand Noah gave a polite and grateful smile to the smaller golden haired boy.

"Ah just Edward is fine"

"Edward" releasing their hands from each other, the golden haired boy asked

"So why were these creeps chasing you?"

"…"

"..Noah?"

"Because of my skin…" she didn't know why they chased her, she gave them no reason too- it just happened.

"Bastards!" looking down at the men, Edward grabbed Noah's hand and lead her away from the unconscious bunch, until they sat down on an empty bench deeper into the park.

"..why did you help me?"

"Huh?"

"You don't know anything about me and yet you-"

"You sorta ran into me and before I could say anything, you asked for help, seeing that I just reacted" his hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner, Edward opened one of his eyes to glance at the girl on his left

"I'm sorry"

"It's no big deal"

"…Thank you"

"No problem" grinning at the girl "besides you reminded me of a friend I once knew, at the time she needed my help too so, it was a bit nostalgic for me"

"This Rose?"

"Yeah" closing his eyes at the memory, Edward crossed his arms over his chest and smiled "she had this habit of getting me to help her…"

"What happened to her?"

"…I don't know" that was the truth. But he couldn't go into any more detail, seeing this Noah spoke

"..thank you once again Edward"

"Huh? It was no problem at all"

"I must be going, I have to return to work"

"Ah right" getting up the two shook hands in goodbye, waving her off Edward turned and sighed "Damn where am I going to sleep tonight! Great I'm out of money too, just my luck"

"You don't have a place to sleep?" Noah's voice asked from behind, turning the golden haired boy scratched his cheek sheepishly

"Ah you heard?"

"…"

"I'm sorta traveling so…"

"If you need a place to sleep, you can come with me"

"Huh!?" suddenly blushing the eighteen year old looked away "n-no it's fine, thanks for the offer though!"

"Let me repay you for saving me Edward"

"Y-you don't have to"

"…" seeing the girl look at him with such eyes, Edward flushed lightly before sighing in defeat, how he always fell for that face on any girl, he'd never know!

"Fine but only for a night"

"Of course" giving the boy a smile, Noah walked off with him following close behind her.

* * *

Me- yay! Ed is here finally~ oo but I wonder how Alfons will react when Noah comes back with a boy!!! One word my friends: conflict!

Please read and review your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! So many reviews, thank you everyone for all your help! Many thanks to **IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Dory-Tox, VVolf**

* * *

"Wait here for a moment please" leaving the golden haired boy standing in front of a flower shop, Noah went in to talk to her boss. Showing Edward, Gracia nodded and let the girl go to sort things out with Alfons.

"Who was she?"

"Ms. Gracia my boss"

"Hmm" looking back at the woman, Edward's eyes shaded over a color darker before turning back to their shine of bright pure gold.

Walking not three steps Noah opened the door to her house as a voice called from within.

"Noah? Is that you?"

"Who-"

"Noah-! W-who is this?" looking up at the blond boy, Edward's eyes widened in shock and fear

"Alphonse!?"

"..what?"

"A-Alphonse…are you really-"

"Noah who is this person?" looking over to the dark skinned girl she stepped forward until she stood between the men.

"This is Edward Elric, he saved me"

"Saved you?! What happened? Are you hurt!"

"No, no I'm fine"

"Al…"

"Uh I'm sorry but have we met before?" at that, Edward stood agape his smile sour and strained

"..no, sorry you just reminded me of someone I knew"

"I see"

"Please come in Edward" Noah sidestepped "I'll tell you everything Alfons" she whispered as he nodded in agreement letting the golden haired boy into their house.

Sitting on the couch Noah begun her story, the errand she was given, the men chasing after her, meeting Edward. He in turn told his story.

Coming to this world from Romania, two years ago, he's traveled from country to country looking for someone, something important to him. Each time he's not found it but every time he sees familiar faces. His mother dead, his father gone and his brother….

"I'm sorry Edward"

"No, it was my fault, my punishment"

"…Alfons" turning to the blond haired boy to her right, the two sat on the couch as the Elric sat in the chair to their left

"Yeah, Edward if you want, you can stay here with us"

"Oh! no I couldn't, you don't have to-!"

"I insist, you saved Noah and you look like you need a place to rest"

"It's fine, I have to keep-"

"..aren't you tired of traveling?" both men looked at the girl, she in turn looked down at her lap and then up into golden eyes

"Don't you want to just rest, Edward?"

"Noah…"

"Noah's right Edward, if anyone she would know how you feel" looking at the other boy, the Elric looked between the two and sighed.

"..alright" sharing a smile with the boy, Alfons stood up and went to greet the boy with a handshake; Noah stayed behind, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Have you thought of any interests Ed?"

"Huh?"

"Jobs"

"Oh, uhh nothing really, what do you do?"

"I build rockets and planes for a company my friend owns"

"Why aren't you at work today?"

"I have today and tomorrow off"

"I see…and Noah?"

"She's got a part time at Ms. Gracia's flower shop next door"

"Hmm rocket building huh?"

"Yes! It's really fascinating, the fuel engines and the rocket boosters! The ability to fly through the sky at 11 kilometers per mile!"

"I get it I get it, you sound like a friend of mine, she was obsessed with automail, the smell of oil, the sound of the metal, a real automail freak"

"…I'm not a freak.."

"Gah! No th-that's not what I meant!" looking panicked at the crestfallen blond boy, Ed did the only thing he could do.

"Uhh how about I tell you a story!"

"H-huh?"

"I'll tell you a story about my home, will that make you feel better?"

"…I'm not a child Edward, I'm seventeen"

"..right" looking away in embarrassment, how could he forget… this Alfons Heiderich wasn't his brother, stories and memories of their childhood wouldn't make him feel better.

He however, didn't see the pondering frown on Alfons face until he spoke

"..I wouldn't mind…though"

"Huh? Ah hah alright then! Sit back and relax Alfons, this ones going to be good!" and so Edward told Alfons his stories of Amestris, of Alchemy, his friends back home, the Military; everything until the door to the house opened.

"Ah Noah's home!"

"Welcome home Noah"

"Alfons, Ed I'm back"

"You missed it Noah, Ed was telling me all about a fantasy world of his"

"It's not a fantasy!" looking at the other boy with a frown, Alfons laughed

"Of course not Edward" getting up from the couch the blond boy went and greeted his first roommate "how was work?"

"Uh...fine" her face tired and dark, Alfons knew she was lying but pressed it no further.

"Sit down I'll make dinner"

"Alright" looking up at the seventeen year old, Noah couldn't help but feel grateful to the boy- giving him a smile she headed over to the couch.

"Anything bothering you?"

"..no, nothing"

"Noah-"

"Edward what do you want to eat tonight?" Alfons called from the kitchen, stopping the conversation short

"Uh it doesn't matter to me!"

"Noah?"

"Anything's fine, thank you"

"Alright then" going back to work, the clang of pots and pans resounded through the small house. Edward sat back in the chair as Noah sat silently just the same; until Ed spoke up

"My home was called Amestris, where at the age of twelve I became a State Alchemist, the youngest person to achieve such a title!"

"Excuse me?"

"My story, about my home I've told Alfons so I thought you'd want to hear too" looking the other way, trying to hide his light blush "if you don't want to that's fine with me too-"

"No, I would like to hear..."

"Uh sure" giving the girl a grin, Ed told the same story over again, just as eager with the same smile on his face, Noah listened intently- awestruck and…

* * *

"Damn! This place is huge!" Ed grinned, standing in a large metal factory filled with others that looked like him, white skin and yellow hair- they were all working on a project, a way into space! Maybe even a way….

"I thought you might like it Ed"

"Thanks for landing this job for me Alfons"

"No it was mostly you, I never knew you already knew so much about mechanics"

"You know, I picked up things here and there" shrugging the golden haired boy walked off, rolling up his sleeves he begun to work.

Alongside Alfons, the two worked hours on end, speaking on occasion.

"So can we really get this into space?"

"That's what the professor says, with the right amount of research and the ability to put it all together, I'm sure we'll see a rocket into space!"

"I'll get back home that way…or else"

"Hmm? You say something Ed?"

"Huh? Oh nothing!" going back to work, Ed let his mind wander.

Two years….two years traveling in this world called Earth, from one country to another searching for his way back home, back to his brother Alphonse. But- no matter where he went, how far he got….he ended up in the same place, still a person of this world so unlike his own.

When he returned back to this place before as Edward Hohenheim, he expected to find his father; with him he could find a way back to Amestris but…the damn man ran away again! Truthfully a part of him knew this would happen, Hohenheim of Light was a coward after all, what made living on this side of the Gate make any difference.

And so without help, Edward Elric looked for his own way back, through his own means and it lead him all over Europe, until finally he landed here in Munich, Germany.

With a possible way back, through space maybe he could find that Gate again… but now living with him, a seventeen year old boy who looks so much like Alphonse and a gypsy who looked just like Rose; Edward didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the irony of it all.

"This has to be my punishment."

* * *

Weeks pasted and the factory the two teens worked at boomed with many projects, each one a success for the self-company, soon beneficently catching the eye of a sponsor. A man from a great source of power behind him, a man of the military,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hess"

"Ah are you Mr. Heiderich?"

"I am"

"It's pleasure to meet you finally, from what I see I can say my company would really love to sponsor you"

"Yes of course!" flushed with pride Alfons lead the man into a small conference room along with the other men who ran the self-company.

"Hey Alfons what do I do?"

"Oh Ed…uh I think the conference will take a while, if you want you can go back home" smiling to the older boy, the blond turned and closed the door; leaving a pouting Edward behind.

"Tch fine then, less work for me" with that the golden haired boy turned and left the factory and headed home, passing the flower shop a man in black caught his eye.

"Ah officer Hughes"

"Hmm oh Edward!" waving at the boy he motioned him over, until he was in close range did Hughes drop his façade. "Is that gypsy girl still living with you and Alfons?"

"You mean Noah, yeah she is" stepping back from the older man, Ed made sure to keep his face calm

"Be careful, her type are tricksters they play men and-"

"Gypsies might be the kind but Noah isn't officer, I can assure you"

"Edward-"

"Noah lived with Alfons long before I came along and she's never done anything, why would she now?" with a wave the golden eyed boy walked past the black haired man and into the house, closing it shut before he could say anything back.

…Hughes. Smiling Ed let out a bitter laugh "even after two years….seeing his face, heh talk about irony"

"Ed?"

"Huh? Oh Noah you have the day off right"

"Yes, what are you doing home so early? Where's Alfons"

"Some guy came to sponsor the factory and Alfons kicked me out, the jerk" a pout on his eighteen year old face, a smile pulled along the girls face.

"Come on in, I was working on a pie Ms. Gracia gave me the recipe too"

"Sounds good, what kind?"

"Apple pie" sitting down on a chair in the kitchen watching Noah, Ed let a grin place itself on his face

"Can't wait to taste it"

"It'll take a while, I just started"

"I've got time" flicking his automail arm, the golden haired boy asked "..did you hear what Hughes said just now…"

"…."

"When I came in you looked sad"

"…I'm used to it, people would call me different names and…push me away because of my skin"

"…"

"But lately it's getting better"

"Better?" looking up at the nineteen year old by the oven she smiled down at him

"Since I've been living with Alfons, I've been treated better than I have while traveling"

"I see! That's good to hear" giving the other a smile, the two sat in silence for a while- listening to the sounds of outside, when Ed suddenly spoke "so how long have you and Alfons been living together?"

"About three months now, he took me in"

"Really?"

"Yes, he found me in an alleyway sick with a fever, he nursed me back to health and said it was alright for me to stay here, since then I've lived here"

"That sounds like something he'd do" thinking how similar this Alfons was to his brother, Alphonse would do the same to each and every kitten he saw- back in their childhood; no doubt he'd do the same to a person.

"He's a kind boy"

"Yeah… still I want to apologize"

"For what?" turning from the counter to face the boy with a confused face

"For what Hughes said…"

"Like I said Ed, I'm used to it besides…."

"Hmm?" this time he had the confused look on his face,

"…we're one in the same, you and I"

"..what are you talking about Noah" going back to her work she gave him her back, not able to face him the nineteen year old spoke as steady and bold as she could- just like the morning she told Alfons.

"You've been called things as well Edward"

"…."

"Dog of the military."

* * *

Me- cliffhanger once again! To find out more leave a review even if you're anonymous and have no account!

I love to hear from you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to- **IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, VVolf, Dory-Tox**

* * *

Sitting still and frozen in his spot, Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing; couldn't, didn't! how- how did this girl know something like that!

He had told them stories of Amestris and his journeys but- this detail…dog of the military…how!

"How- where did you-"

"That day we met in the park, when you grabbed my hand… I looked into your heart"

"What?"

"I have a power….that allows me to look into a person's heart by touching them, when I touched you I saw your memories"

"You- damn it! Noah! You- you had no right to-!" hitting the table with his arms, slamming the wood until it creaked under pressure, Edward stood up glaring at the dark skinned girl.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"…"

"When you grabbed me it took me by surprise, unless I know when to use it this power reacts on its own"

"…"

"…" she turned away, unable to face the boy's hard gaze on her weak eyes, mirror of her heart.

"…does Alfons know"

"Yes…" her brown eyes downcast as Ed's eyes begun to soften from his anger.

"What else did you see"

"Not much, a man with black hair with fire dancing around him, smiling people in blue uniforms, a large suit of armor walking beside you when you were younger, and a house on a hill beside a tree"

"Mustang, the people at Central, my brother and…my home"

"…" going back to her work, Noah placed the unbaked pie into the oven and stood by the counter- unmoving.

"You can sit down Noah"

"…" placing herself on the other side of the small rectangular table, holding her hands in front of her clutching each other tightly, she heard the younger boy sigh

"I'm guessing other gypsies don't have this power?"

"Yes, only me"

"I see…. Actually a part of me is kind of happy"

"What?" leaning back in his chair the eighteen year old placed his arms behind his head, looking at the girl in front of him

"I've traveled for two years in this world, not telling anyone but you and Alfons about my home"

"…"

"And now you tell me when we touch, you can see everything I have, right?" she nodded and he grinned "Noah you've done me a great thing just now!"

"I don't-"

"You've given me proof that I'm not crazy, that I really did come from Amestris, that my brother was alive…everything and everyone isn't just a dream"

"…Edward" reaching over to ask for her hand, Ed smiled

"Hold my hand Noah and tell me what you see"

"Ed.."

"Please, I just want to know for sure…for sure that this world isn't mine, nor that my own wasn't- isn't a dream" pleading eyes in his normally strong golden orbs, Noah gave the other a smile, reaching over the table to hold his hand she closed her eyes and spoke.

Years alone in this world, far from his friends and only family- Edward Elric felt lost. He never showed it, never spoke of it but, it was there; slowly growing: the fear. The fear that Amestris was maybe…a dream or that maybe this place was the dream.

Everything was so real, the people- the faces, the places and things he knew, everything he grew up knowing amounted to nothing here and for a while bit by bit, Ed begun to rethink about everything and everyone.

It scared him, scared him to think that Alphonse wasn't his little brother, that Alchemy wasn't real, Winry, granny Pinako, Den, the people at Central, the friends he made traveling around for the Philosopher Stone….could all have been just a dream he was stuck remembering.

It scared him that this place, this Earth could be his real home. Or even that it was his hell, forever stuck here- not able to go home. But now-

"Thanks Noah, that's all I needed to hear"

"Of course, any time" smiling at boy "but you'd best go wash up Ed"

"Huh? Why?" with a confused look, he watched the girl get up and open the oven and he knew

"The pie's ready"

* * *

"So how'd it go?"

"Success! Mr. Hess thought our work was superb and just what he was looking for, tomorrow the both of us are going to work in a grand factory, with machines and parts ready for us to use!"

"That sounds great!"

"Congratulations Alfons"

"Thanks! But that's not the best part, the pay they're giving us is three times what we had before!"

"That's wonderful"

"Yes! About time we got good money for what we do!"

"Glad to hear you two are as happy as I am!" grinning like a boy during Christmas he looked into the kitchen "hey is that a pie?"

"Yes, Ms. Gracia gave me the recipe"

"We left some for you, actually I wanted to eat the whole thing but Noah here didn't let me"

"Alfons deserved some as well Ed, it wasn't all for you"

"Tch whatever" pouting the boy glared at the girl who in turn smiled sweetly at him

"Be glad I didn't make you eat it with milk"

"Gah! No! I- I'm sorry! I won't complain anymore!" still even on this side of the Gate, he would never drink that cold horrible white liquid poison!!

"What happened to you two, you seem a lot closer" Alfons spoke looking confused,

"Huh? Oh nothing we just talked and stuff right Noah?"

"Yes, now go eat Alfons or do you want to save it for desert?"

"I'll go"

"Aww I want more too!"

"Edward"

"Gah!"

"Haha it's alright, I don't think I'll finish it all anyway"

"Ah thanks Alfons! You're the best" jumping up the eighteen year old joined the blond into the kitchen, with Noah following behind. There the three shared the left over pie until dinner was getting started, the three talked and laughed- contentment filled the small house.

And for now, everything felt as it should be- normal.

* * *

"There aren't any rockets like this back home, but with alchemy we can react lots of other things, mostly for the military but it has other possibilities"

"Using alchemy for the military? That sounds so far-fetched Ed"

"It's true, some alchemists are so good with their work they work for the military, but not a lot of people like that, to work for the military is to become a dog"

"You said you worked for them though"

"Yeah but I was never good with rules so I left, with my little brother, I wonder how he's doing right now, where he is… I wonder if he's with Rose or maybe Winry"

"Ed…just stop…"

"Hmm? You say something Alfons?"

"Uh nothing, just get back to work"

"You're not the boss of me, I'm older than you, you know" jokingly glaring at the other boy, the blond simply went back to his own work.

In the month he had been living with Ed, the eighteen year old never stopped talking about his home, his friends and brother, the places and people- any little thing that made him remember he spoke.

It wasn't as if it annoyed Alfons, he liked listening to Ed talk about that world called Amestris- with all its alchemy and interesting people, but…as the stories were told, he would go to the same thing in the end.

That this world was a dream of his, a nightmare- hell. That, was the drawing point in the conversation, always.

Alfons always made sure to end the topic when that point was brought up, this world wasn't a dream! This place, his planet Earth was real as much as he and Noah were. They were real- living people….and if Ed couldn't see that well, Alfons made sure not to listen in anymore.

The sound of a bell resounded throughout the factory, the notification of the end of a days work.

"Finally it's time to go home!"

"Yes"

"I wonder if Noah made anymore of Ms. Gracia's apple pie, I haven't eaten a piece in so long!" stretching his arms Ed walked out with Alfons beside him

"What are you talking about Ed, we had that last week and then two weeks before that"

"I can't help it, Noah makes the pie so good!"

"Hah hah that's true, but you'll eventually get fat Ed"

"No, I-" suddenly a voice called to the two boys, stopping them from leaving the factory

"Alfons!"

"Mr. Hess what can I do for you?"

"May I have a word with you, in private?"

"Uh sure, Ed can you head back alone"

"..yeah sure" looking between the man and Alfons, watching them leave Ed walked off not liking the look their sponsor had when he looked at him- it was almost as if he hated him, but that would make no sense right? What did Ed do to make Mr. Hess angry at him for.

"Hey Noah, hello Ms. Gracia" waving at the women at work, the green eyed woman smiled

"Oh hello Edward, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine thanks"

"Where's Alfons?" Noah asked, placing down a flower pot gently

"He's back at work, talking to Mr. Hess"

"I see" looking at the woman, Ed asked suddenly "Ms. Gracia is Noah's shift over soon?"

"Yes why?"

"Just wondering" grinning, the boy waved goodbye wanting to rest up at home when he was called back, a blush aligning his cheeks

"You wouldn't be taking Noah out on a date would you?"

"H-huh!? W-where did you get that idea!"

"Noah?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Gracia" looking between the two, the green eyed woman smiled

"Fine, I'll let Noah off early today"

"But Ms-"

"Go have fun you two" gently pushing the dark girl out of the flower shop and into Ed's arms, the two flushed pink. "Just be careful okay" with a wink she set them off.

"Uhh I was just wondering when you'd be free"

"…I am now it seems" looking away, trying to press down his blush at the whole bizarre incident, the boy spoke

"You want to go out and eat?"

"Huh?"

"Since we're free and all, Alfons should be done by now anyway we can go get him"

"Alright" and so the two headed out.

* * *

"You want us to what sir?"

"Make this" placing a blue-print of a small rocket on the table, a group of men looked at it in awe and confusion

"My company needs this by November"

"But this rocket-"

"The parts and modification are more advanced than what we've worked on"

"By November sir? That's not possible"

"Mr. Hess even all of us can't make this" Alfons said looking at the blue-prints once more. It was a genius plan, small structure room only for one person, able to hold up to immense speed and high heat, boosters with the power fit for a medium sized plane. In truth, Alfons really did want to make it but….

"I don't believe that, you all are perfect for the job! Blond hair, blue eyes, the perfect race to lead Germany into victory!"

"Sir…"

"Alfons Heiderich I gave this company power and tools for you to use, now that I ask this you're telling me you won't use those tools?"

"That's not it Mr. Hess these blue-prints…" turning, the brown haired man dressed in a pressed uniform placed a hand on Alfons shoulder looking at him and then to the rest of the small five man crew

"If anyone can build this rocket I know it's you all, you all will lead this country to greatness"

"…"

"This rocket will be the stepping stone for this group, don't you want to make the world see Germany's power?'

"…"

"Don't you want to let America know, we as Germans have pride! We have the skill to fight back"

"…"

"This battle we're in, isn't over yet. With you all we can win! Germany will return to being the world's strongest country, right!"

"…yes" looking up at the man, to his friends- his group, Alfons nodded his head, his light blue eyes sharp and determined.

"We will make this rocket for you Mr. Hess, we will show that Germany isn't beaten just yet."

This…this would be his proof, that this was his world. He wasn't a dream.

* * *

Me- geez! I never thought writing this story would be so hard! Thinking up scene and making them fit into the original plot line and all!

Everyone who reads this better appreciate it! I want reviews people! Lots of them!


	6. Chapter 6

Now this is what I'm talking about! Keep this up and I'll have to up-date faster!

* * *

Morning came to the Heiderich household, awaking with the sun Alfons sat at the table as Noah finished making a small breakfast for three.

"I wonder when it was when you started making breakfast and I didn't anymore"

"I think it started when I moved in" the girl smiled, as Alfons nodded in agreement "I made white sausage and eggs"

"Thanks Noah, I don't think I can remember how it was I survived without you" he joked, poking at his food

"I don't remember how I survived not living here" she replied, sitting down at the table the blond boy begun to eat as the dark skinned girl did the same.

"Where's Ed?"

"Still asleep I think" both looking up at the stairs and then back at each other, they shared a smile

"That's just like Ed, to sleep in during our day off"

"Can you blame him, he's been at the library all week for as long as he can"

"Do you know why?"

"No, he didn't tell me"

"I see" silence filled the room as the two early birds ate in peace, when suddenly Alfons cleared his throat and the girl looked up.

"Noah"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, you have the day off today right?"

"I do"

"Good…well you see" trying to look at the girl in the eyes, Alfons could feel his face flush bright red. It was simple really, no problem to it… Alfons had known Noah for four months or so, they had become close friends almost best friends even, all he wanted was to ask her a question.

He had done it many times before, simple questions throughout the day and none of them would bring him to blush so hard so why now….

"I was wondering if- if you would"

"Yes?"

"Well today we're both free so I thought we could-"

"Morning! What's for breakfast!"

"Ah, Edward good morning, white sausage and eggs"

"Awesome, smells great! Hey Alfons"

"..morning Ed" smiling at the golden haired boy, he sat down at the table and begun to eat at his plate when he looked up

"Hey Noah you're free today right?"

"I am"

"Can you come with me to the doctor? I need to get my arm looked at"

"Of course" with a nod, Ed went back to his food as Noah looked to the seventeen year old "did you have something to ask me Alfons?"

"..no, nothing I've got to get going anyway" smiling at the girl, the boy got up and left the house closing the door with a loud slam.

* * *

"What's wrong with Alfons? He looked pissed off"

"I don't know, he seemed fine when he woke up"

"…oh well, give him time alone and he'll get better" with a shrug of his shoulder Ed walked down the road with Noah beside him, the two having left some time ago. Having visited the doctor for his usual automailed arm check up, the two exited the small medical center and seeing as how it was still early Ed threw out an idea

"Hey Noah how about we eat lunch out today"

"I'm fine with that, what were you thinking?"

"Anything, doesn't matter to me, you?"

"I'm fine with anything" a small smile to the younger boy and the two headed out into town. After some time and little conversations they found a quant café and took a seat outside out looking the town square.

Sitting on the opposite side of the other, they ordered and sat in silence when Ed spoke

"Although it's different, this town square looks a little like a place I once met a couple of doppelgangers of my brother and me"

"Russell and Fletcher"

"Yeah, can you believe that Russell bastard was taller than me! I'd like to see his face now!"

"Wouldn't he have gotten bigger too?"

"..Ed?"

"Damn it! You're right… now I can see him laughing his ass off at me!" falling headfirst onto the table with a thud, Noah cracked a smile at the innocent scene

"I'm sure Alphonse would still be proud of you"

"…yeah, he's always got my back in whatever we got ourselves into"

"He is a good brother, and a good boy"

"Yeah, he's my only family…"

"Ed?"

"…" silence filled the table once more, the golden haired boy turned his eyes to the street of people as Noah did the same looking to her right, he to his left.

"I really miss him Noah"

"I often wonder if I really did save him that day, when I died…"

"Even I cannot tell you what you don't already know, my power doesn't look into the future of someone I didn't touch"

"I thought so, still couldn't help asking though"

"…would you"

"Huh? Would I what?" turning to look at the dark skinned girl before him, her brown eyes on his golden orbs

"If you could go home, would you"

"What kind of question is that. Of course I would, without a second hesitation but that's not going to happen anytime soon, I know that"

"Would you take me with you?"

"What?" looking confused at the conversations path, Ed watched as Noah looked to her lap and then to the table, eyes dancing from one thing to another before landing on his face- clearly avoiding his eyes however.

"Would you take me with you to Amestris, if you could go home"

"Noah…"

"Would you, Ed!"

"I-…that's not possible"

"What do you mean"

"I can't go home, I can wish it all I want but…it won't happen, talking about it is just a stupid topic I like to ramble on about"

"But Edward!"

"Enough! The foods here" that was true, arriving perfectly on time- cutting through the sour conversation, the two ate in silence neither one wanting to break.

* * *

"I'll be at the library, be back before dinner"

"Alright" going their separate ways, Ed to the library and Noah back into the small house, she closed the door and took off her shawl sitting down on the couch she sighed.

Since that day a month ago, when she had told Edward of her power and he beginning to tell her the entire truth of his story, the two of them grew close. Each one understanding a part of the other, no one else could see.

She knew his life and he understood hers, he would speak of his life as she would see it in his eyes, she was his portal back home- the closest thing he could have of that time so long ago.

But-…she. She didn't want to be just his portal, she didn't want to see and speak of this world as if she knew it- Noah wanted to talk about it. She wanted to witness the green lands, the large cities, the red eyed Ishbalans; Noah wanted to hear the shouts of Rush Valley, the sparks of Alchemy, the voices of the people who would not care if she was a gypsy.

Noah wanted to be a part of Amestris. She wanted to see it in her own eyes, not through someone else's- but what could she do? Nothing.

She had no real power to bring Ed closer to his goal of returning home, she had no idea of alchemy or anything of the like, she was just a dreamer with the ability to see dreams.

"Nothing more…"

"I'm back"

"Alfons?" looking over to the door, the blond seventeen year old looked up to a pair of brown orbs.

"Noah"

"Welcome back"

"Thanks, umm about this morning, sorry about how I acted"

"It's fine, I don't mind" smiling at the younger boy he sat down beside her on the couch, when he looked around and heard nothing he asked

"Where's Ed?"

"At the library"

"Ah, I wonder what he does there"

"I don't know, he's never told me"

"Really?" looking confused for a moment "I thought you two were closer"

"What?"

"Noah, …what does Ed mean to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do I mean to you"

"You- Alfons you're not making any sense" this time it was the nineteen year old to look confused, a frown on her face; she looked to the younger boy of two years as he struggled to look her in the face, his own pale skin flushed with pink.

"Noah, I wanted to ask you in the morning but I couldn't…but now"

"Yes?"

"I- Noah would you like to-"

"Noah! Alfons! Hey guys I'm back!" the door to the house opened up, letting in their third roommate

"Ed, you're home early, I'm sorry I haven't started dinner"

"No it's fine, I've got something to tell you anyway" sitting on the chair aside the couch currently occupied, the golden haired boy asked

"Hey Alfons are you okay?"

"..Yeah, I'm fine" smiling at the older boy, and then at the older girl, the youngest of the three asked "…so what did you want to tell us?"

"Right, well you know I've been going to the library for a month now right?"

"Yes"

"I was doing some research on rockets and some theories of my own when I came across a man's name"

"A name?"

"Yeah, his name kept coming up in almost every book I read, so I did some research on him"

"Who is he?"

"His name is Professor Haushofer, currently working at the university of Munich"

"So what are you going to do?" grinning at them Ed answered

"I'm going to pay a visit to him"

"But Ed, I hear he's taken a leave"

"What when?" looking confused at the other boy's information, he never read anything like that.

"I think it was that he left to his villa with the Thule Society"

"Thule Society?"

"Yeah, it's a society that believes in Gods of an ancient race to save Germany"

"What, that sounds ridiculous, you don't believe in that do you Alfons"

"No! do you?"

"Of course not" sitting back in the chair, the boys heard Noah suddenly get up, Ed asked

"Where are you going Noah?"

"To cook dinner, it's getting late"

* * *

Days pasted since that night and once more Alfons came back to a house only one person welcoming him back

"I'm back Noah"

"Welcome home Alfons"

"Is Ed here?"

"No"

"He wasn't at work today, in fact he's been skipping work for sometime now"

"Will it effect his job at the factory?"

"..I'm not sure, I don't think so at least"

"I see, I'll tell him that" looking at the girl Alfons asked

"You know where he is?"

"Yes, he said he was going to see someone"

"Who…wait you don't think he's going to see Professor Haushofer do you?" suddenly remembering that night some time ago, the eagerness in the golden haired boy's voice

"…he will, I'm sure"

"..did he tell you?"

"Yes" looking at the boy, Alfons looked away his light blue orbs dulled to a shade darker.

"Alfons, something is bothering you isn't there"

"..why do you say that? Nothing's bothering me Noah" smiling it off as he learned to do so recently,

"I can see it on your face Alfons, I know you"

"..it's nothing really, I just have a lot of work that's all"

"…did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, it's not- you didn't do anything!"

"…You're lying"

"Mm!" looking away, the two friends sat in silence. Where did their friendship go? The closeness they once had now gone- silence and unasked questions replaced it, sad looks, long sighs, they rarely talked anymore.

Secrets of their day no longer told, laughs and smiles given to the other- only to the other no longer pasted. Noah and Alfons had become strangers to each other once again. And it hurt.

Hurt not able to talk to their best friend, the person that helped them- their freedom from loneliness and pain. It hurt to not be able to have that person in their life anymore, when all they had to do was reach out and touch the other.

"I'm sorry"

"Eh?"

"I've been selfish, keeping myself locked up and angry all this time, but Noah" looking at her in the eyes, light blue on dark brown "When I say you aren't the cause, then I mean it, I really do"

"…then it's Ed, that's making you angry?"

"…!" clenching his fists, without saying a word, Noah knew and still she pressed on, gently and softly she asked

"Did he hurt you?"

"..Alfons"

"I just want to help.."

"He keeps talking about his world, his fantasy world and how this world isn't real….but we are real Noah, you and me, everyone is real, alive! we're not some dream of his…"

"This is what you're angry about?"

"Yes" that wasn't so far from the truth, only part of it really.

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"If I did what would he do? He loves his fantasy too much to stop, it- it angers me"

"It's not a fantasy world Alfons…"

"What?"

"That world of his is real, I've seen it"

"How? no…you didn't!" standing up from his seat, his light blue orbs widen in shock and…betrayal "Noah tell me you didn't!….you told him?"

"…I did"

"Why!? How long has he known?!"

"For a month, a few weeks after he came living with us"

"Why did you tell him?! W-why didn't you tell me?"

"He had a right to know… I saw some of his past before, we- we're alike"

"Alike?"

"Neither of us belong, neither of us have a home.."

"Noah! Y-you're being stupid…"

"Excuse me?" looking up at the boy in shock, never has Alfons ever called her stupid or insult her in any form before!

"You have a home here! With me…"

Shaking her head the nineteen year old girl gave a sad smile, "you've given me shelter, a roof over my head, food to eat Alfons and I thank you but- this place is not my home… not where I am still hated"

"What about me…"

"..What?" looking at the boy, he looked at her for a moment before looking away his face flushed with pink but eyes hurt and pained. "Alfons…"

"I'm heading back to work, I've got stuff to do" pulling his coat from the rack, the blond made his way to the door in a rush, Noah trying to catch him

"Alfons wait!" opening the door to the cold air, the boy of seventeen was knocked back a step,

"Whoa, where are you going Alfons?"

"Edward"

"..I'm going back to work" hiding his eyes behind his bangs, the boy ran past the other and into the darkness.

* * *

Me- very long on here! And lots happened too! Although there were some skips, it does follow the original plot, just in Noah and Alfons point of view as Ed meets up with Al, you all know the part!

Anyway please read and review! They are what keep me going and up-dating!! You all want up-dates right?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to- **VVolf, Dory-Tox, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73**

* * *

"What happened? Why did Alfons"

"…" crestfallen Noah turned to go back to her work,

"Noah? Did you guys have an argument"

"…What about, can I ask"

"…everything" seeing as how she wasn't going to let up, Ed sat down on the couch as Noah slowly brought in some tea for them.

Watching the girl sit perfectly silent in the chair, Ed sighed

"…I went to see that Professor today"

"I met my little brother there"

"..What?" looking up into dark brown orbs, Ed smiled

"Alphonse, he attached his soul into a piece of armor that made it pasted the Gate"

"..But I thought Alchemy didn't work here"

"That's what I thought but somehow the Professor and his Thule Society opened one, into my world"

"So then, you can go home?" Noah knew everything about Ed and his world. Only with her could he have a conversation about topics only he knew of, things that kept insanity at bay.

"I think but… I don't know how they opened it without alchemy"

"…can't you get your brother to bring you back?"

"No his soul attachment broke and was sent back home to his body, he said he'd open the Gate from his side but it won't work unless I open it from here, on this side" sitting up with a sigh, Ed placed a hand under his chin in thought "and from all the things I've read, this looks like my only way home"

"What?"

"At the library, I've been reading about rocketry and worlds like my own, more specifically if space could some how…"

"Take you home" she finished his sentence, earning a sad smile from the golden haired boy

"Yeah, but that was a big let down on my side, this Gate seems to be the only way back but… I just don't know how to open it!"

"And on top of that…"

"What Ed?" looking at the nineteen year old with sad eyes, the golden haired boy sighed

"When I was at the villa I overheard them speaking the Professor, a woman by the name of Dietlinde Eckhart and Mr. Hess the guy who sponsored us, they were talking about a world called Shamballa. They opened the Gate into my world thinking it's some world of their Society! And they plan on using our weapons in their war"

"…I have heard rumors of a war starting soon but I never thought they might be real…"

"Well they are and unless I have something to say about it, this Thule Society isn't bringing my world into it" clenching his fists Ed looked at the girl beside him

"I'll find out how they opened the Gate if it's the last thing I do!"

"How?"

"I don't know yet but- I'm not giving up!"

* * *

In the morning running out of the house before breakfast, Ed left to find out as much as he could about the Society including the whereabouts of one other person- who might be able to help him.

Leaving Noah alone that morning. Waking up to a silent house, the nineteen year old knew Ed had left already, going to the door beside her room- it being in the middle of both the boys, she peered into the empty room, the door rarely closed.

It was Alfons room. The bed was empty neatly folded and perfect, just like the rest of the small chamber, she touched the sheets. Cold. He never returned home last night…

"Because of me" closing her eyes of the would be tears, the dark skinned girl sat down on the bed, looking about the scenery.

Just yesterday they had their first argument, their first fight. It wasn't something to be proud of, of everything they hid from each other- everything was ripped out and placed in the open.

Their broken friendship, her revealing her powers after she had promised not too, their silent compromise to each other, his feelings about Ed- the anger he felt…the loneliness.

It made her want to cry, Alfons was a special person to her. Deep in her heart, he was there in a place no one had ever touched, he gave her everything and more, a roof, food, a job, clothes, a place to call home- a person to call friend.

And it was over. Ever since she had told Ed of her powers, they had grown closer, far closer than she had become with Alfons- with Ed, she had a connection with him but just the same, he wasn't Alfons.

"He took me in when the world rejected me" that was a truth and would always be her foundation here, in this place called home. Alfons was more than just a friend, he was a cherished person, a loved one- he was….

"..what is he to me.." suddenly the night before reappeared in her mind, his words back then….their meaning.

"_You have a home here! With me…"_

_Shaking her head the nineteen year old girl gave a sad smile, "you've given me shelter, a roof over my head, food to eat Alfons and I thank you but- this place is not my home… not where I am still hated"_

"_What about me…"_

"_..What?" looking at the boy, he looked at her for a moment before looking away his face flushed with pink but eyes hurt and pained. "Alfons…" _

Clutching her chest, the beating of her heart hard and fast, in that moment thinking of his words, his face as he spoke, his eyes so pained and hurt…betrayed. Noah stood up and ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house, the dark skinned girl had only one place in mind.

Where Alfons Heiderich was.

* * *

"Noah?!" looking at the open door to the factory, stopping his work in place Alfons stood, staring at his first roommate breathing in deep gulps of air as if she had run a distance

"A-Alfons"

"What are you-"

"What is a gypsy doing here!" a voice screamed, eyes turning to the girl at the door who in turn looked from him to the men glaring at her.

"Get her out of here!"

"Get that trash out of here!" a sudden sense of protectiveness surged throughout the boy and he jumped down from the ledge he was working on

"Don't touch her!"

"Alfons?" they turned to him in question as he walked pasted them and took Noah's hand into his own larger one

"She's a friend of mine"

"A friend!? she can't be-"

"Her name is Noah and she's a friend of mine gentlemen, I'll take her now but it's best to get back to work, we have a deadline to keep" looking at the men consisting of his crew, the seventeen year old turned Noah following closely behind him.

When he had brought her to a secluded place he finally asked

"What are you doing here!"

"I wanted to see you…. you didn't come home last night"

"I-..I had work to do, I slept at the factory" slightly flustered at her worry, he was still angry at himself about the night before.

"...Alfons"

"I'm sure you and Ed were quite happy without me, don't worry I won't be returning home tonight either-" he didn't know where those words came from, but all he knew was that they felt good to let out.

"Don't be stupid"

"What?" in all the months he had known Noah, he had never heard her say anything bad be it a curse word or an insult, to hear her say it now and to him!

"I-… I don't want us to keep fighting like this Alfons… I want us to go back to what we were"

"…back to what we were" he wanted that too, but- he also wanted more. Alfons didn't want to fight with Noah anymore, he never wanted to fight with her but, he didn't want to go back to just being friends…..he knew he didn't want that long ago.

"I want us to be friends again, no longer strangers in our own home"

"..our home?" looking up at the girl, smiling down at him her dark brown eyes soft against his light blue orbs

"Yes, our house, my home…if you'll let me"

"Noah…are you-"

"I am" smiling at the boy, he never had to finish his sentences to know she understood. Not knowing what else to do at the moment, all Alfons found he could do was grin.

It wasn't a big solution to their problems, they still had lots to talk about but right now none that mattered. Right now, they shared a home, a place Noah could call safe, a place with her…. That was good enough for now.

"I'll head back home now"

"Alright, I'll be home tonight, wait for me?"

"I will, take care Alfons"

"You too Noah, be careful" looking serious she nodded with a kind smirk

"I will" giving one last glance behind, the nineteen year old closed the door to the factory and begun to leave when a shadow of a man blocked her way.

"I'm sorry…!"

"What do we have here?" the man looked down at Noah

"I-I'm sorry sir"

"What is a gypsy doing here?" his voice demanded, blocking her way out she answered

"I was visiting someone"

"Who"

"A friend…" looking down, holding her hands tightly together in front of her, Noah didn't see a smile appear on his face

"You wouldn't be Noah would you"

"…!" looking up at the man in horror and fear in her dark brown eyes, the darkness of his smile made her shutter

"Living with an Alfons Heiderich and Edward Elric"

"W-who are you?"

"Come with me" ignoring her question, the man reached out to grab Noah before she could run

"N-no! let me go!"

"Shut up gypsy!"

"No! let me go! Alfons! Al-!" placing a piece of cloth over her mouth, Noah's sight begun to darken until finally everything disappeared. One last thought escaped her conscious _"Alfons…"_

Releasing his hold on the girl, the man took the former gypsy out of the factory and into a car- awaiting them outside.

Into the morning light, Noah disappeared.

* * *

Opening the door to the house, Ed closed himself to the coldness of the autumn night and began to take off his shoes.

"Noah!?"

"Hm? No it's me"

"Oh, Ed….d-did you see Noah anywhere?"

"No" looking up at the boy from where he was sitting, the golden haired boy saw panic and fear in the blue eyed boy's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I-its Noah…"

"What happened" quickly catching on the terror in the seventeen year old's voice, worry already placing itself into his own heart

"She isn't home"

"Oh, Alfons don't do that, I thought something worse had happened" taking a sigh the eighteen year old smiled when Alfons broke his stride

"No Ed, Noah was suppose to be home! She came to visit me at the factory today around 4, she said she'd be home but she's not here!"

"Maybe she went out or something" always being the logical one before anything else

"No, she wouldn't do that, not without telling either of us"

"Did you check her room?"

"Yes and every part of the house, she's not here Edward!"

"Calm down Alfons, I'm sure Noah's fine she's a strong girl"

"But- she's!"

"Alfons! Calm down, Noah is older than the both of us, she knows what to do if she's in any trouble"

"N-not that she's in any trouble!" seeing the fear in the younger boy's face at that, Ed automatically tried to take back what he said

"I'm worried about her Ed, she never goes anywhere else other than to our house and Ms. Gracia…"

"Did you ask her?"

"Ms. Gracia? Oh! No I didn't!" without another thought Alfons ran out of the house and knocked on his neighbors door, with Ed following quickly behind him.

"Hmm? Oh Alfons, Edward what are you two doing here to late?"

"Ms. Gracia did you by any chance see Noah around today?" Ed asked, seeing how Alfons was clearly trying to calm his troubled mind of the worry.

"Noah? No at least not since I saw her run off towards the factory around 3:30 or so, why isn't she at home?"

"Ah well-" seeing the worry in the green eyed woman's face, Ed quickly tried to come up with an excuse not to alarm the lady

"Noah hasn't been home yet when she came to visit me at the factory"

"Alfons!"

"Oh my! Do either of you know where she could be?" now fully awake, worry and maternal instincts kicked in her green eyes.

"No…she wouldn't go anywhere else besides home and to you"

"Oh, we have to do something, I have a bad feeling about this"

"Alfons, ms. Gracia both of you calm down!" Ed being to calm one of the three, "I'm sure Noah's fine, please go back to sleep ms. Gracia, Alfons and I will continue to wait up for her"

"Ed! We have to-"

"Alfons Hederich, get inside the house now!" looking at the boy with his hard golden orbs, the younger one found he couldn't do anything to oppose the other boy and went back inside.

Turning back to the woman standing at her doorframe Ed smiled

"Go back to sleep ms. Gracia, if anything happens I'll be sure to tell you" looking down at the boy with her motherly gaze, the woman nodded slowly, her clenched hand loosening on the front of her shirt

"I really hope you find her soon Edward, Noah is too good of a girl to have anything done to her…"

"Nothing will happen to her, I promise"

"Yes, yes you're right, goodnight"

"Goodnight" closing the door, Ed turned towards the night street, dark and alone- empty of any soul; for a moment Ed let his eyes show the concern he tried to hide.

He hoped to anyone, that Noah was okay.

* * *

Placing his hand on the doorknob of the small apartment frame, Ed made his way back in when he felt eyes on his back.

"Whose there!" turning on his heel, in front of him stood a man in black far off to the other side of the street, under the light of the lamp his shadow grew.

"Who the hell are you!" putting up his fists as he did so long ago, now just reflexes to him.

The man on the other side of the street stood silent, staring at Ed with would be eyes hidden by his jacket, then suddenly the man moved- pulling something out of his pocket.

"Edward Elric"

"..who wants to know!" A letter.

"…" guarding himself Edward watched the man, take the letter out and toss it to him, letting it dance on the wind before landing at his feet, the golden haired teen looked up at the man in question before he too began to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" ignoring his calls, Ed looked to the ground and picked up the letter, opening it and reading the contents before his face paled under the light of the moon.

Looking up with anger in his golden orbs, Ed turned and opened the door to the apartment, against his better judgment- Alfons had the right to know.

* * *

Me- ooooo! I wonder who took her!????? Anyone want to guess?

Please read and review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks a bunches to the usual -** IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Dory-Tox, VVolf**

* * *

Fast steps on the cobble stones of the street, darkness around them guided only by the lights of the luminescent lamps and the one place they were heading too- Edward and Alfons ran to the Thule Society and towards Noah.

"_Ed what happened? You look-"_

"_They took her Alfons! Those bastards took Noah!"_

"_What?! Who took her!" looking at the older teen with wide blue orbs, practically jumping off the couch at the news and running to the other._

"_Read this" dropping the letter into the boy's awaiting hands, watching his young face pale just as his did moments ago- quickly being replaced by anger._

"_Why take Noah though, it can't be because of her powers could it!"_

"_No, I think they took her so they could get to me, the letter was for me to come there"_

"_Damn it!…they must have taken her when she was returning home….after visiting me- if I had just walked her home or-"_

"_No Alfons, it's not your fault- this Thule Society wants me for some reason, it's my fault Noah got dragged into this" looking at the note in the boy's trembling hand, Ed opened his mouth when- he was cut off_

"_I'm going with you"_

"_Alfons-"_

"_No excuses Edward, this is my choice, I'm bringing Noah home with you" staring hard at the golden eyed boy as he did him. Alfons would never say it- not even to himself really but, he was envious of Edward. He wasn't tall but his strong will made up for that, he had a confidence in him Alfons didn't have, Edward seemed to be in control of everything around him- including Noah._

_It was their relationship….that he was mostly envious of. The laughs and smiles they shared, the stories and tales they told only to each other, when Noah told him she had told Ed of her powers- their relationship and everything else, suddenly made sense._

_He could tell her everything and she would understand him perfectly, that bond made them what he and Noah weren't….but now- everything was different._

_He would bring Noah back home, he would make up for the lost time they didn't share together, he wouldn't be jealous of Ed anymore, and then maybe….maybe he'd finally ask Noah…._

"_It might be dangerous Alfons, I don't know what they're planning but I know it's nothing good"…'or normal by your standards' Ed said silently, not wanting to tell the boy that alchemy might be used._

"_I'm not so weak I can't protect myself Ed, I know what I'm doing and I'm going"_

"…_Alright then" looking one last time into the eyes of the young seventeen year old, Ed noticed just slightly- those eyes that were so childlike shone with promise and determination._

"_Let's go get Noah back!"_

"_Right!"_

Footsteps harsh and swift on cobble stone streets, guided only by the luminescent lamps of the darkened streets, Edward and Alfons ran through the roads of Munich, Germany to one place.

To where Noah was.

* * *

"You have the gypsy girl?" a woman demanded, dressed in white her short blonde hair blending well with her pale complexion.

"Yes ma'am, I have just sent the letter to Edward Elric as well, he should be here in a few minutes time"

"Good" looking at the scene before her, Dietlinde Eckhart stood before her master plan. For Germany, she would cross into another world, foreign and far from her own, in order to obtain its powers of the Gods. For Germany, she would sacrifice the lives of men and years of hard work to ascertain this one universe.

For herself, she would claim it all in her own name.

"L-let me go!"

Looking to her right, Eckhart watched with indifference towards the gypsy they had taken in order to get the one person they needed to open their side of the Gate.

"Relax girl, we're not going to touch you"

"W-why have you kidnapped me!?" Noah demanded, fear for herself and fear for her friends shone in her brown orbs

"We have need of Edward Elric, you were the only way to get to him"

"..what are you going to do to him?"

Eckhart looked at the girl as she was held by her men at arms, a mocking smirk appeared on her pale white face, blending within her blonde hair.

"You don't need to know any of that" with her last words, Eckhart turned and walked off towards the edge of the breaking point, looking down into the pit where the newly designed jet plane stood ready to launch on the ground and then she moved to look up where a transmutation circle was being etched onto the ceiling and something else, hanging and suspended.

When suddenly the sound of grunts and curses rang from below. Looking down a group of her men fell in a circle to two small figures, and a smile found its way onto Eckhart's face.

"Enough! Stop that this instant!" the woman commanded to her men, "Edward Elric, I presume? You've come"

"Where's Noah!?" glaring up at the voice, Ed's eyes searched for the woman he came to rescue,

"Edward!"

"Noah!" relief flooded him the moment he saw her pop her head out from over the edge,

"Noah! Wait there we're coming to get you!" Alfons' voice yelled from beside the golden haired boy

"Alfons! Ed! No go back! Stay awa-!" a hand covered her mouth and once again the girl disappeared from their view from below.

"Noah!!!" the two males screamed

"I didn't take this girl just so you could come and rescue her Edward"

"What the hell do you want from me!" he yelled, cautious not to let his guard down as men in arms still stood around him and Alfons in a circle

"I want you to open the Gate"

"You're crazy! I can't do that, no one here can! Alchemy doesn't work here!"

"Oh yes, it does, if I remember correctly you've done it before haven't you?" crossing her arms across her chest, the woman smirked down at the boy

"That was a fluke! A mistake, I don't know how I even opened it back then!"

"Ed what is she talking about? What Gate?" Alfons finally spoke, but Ed ignored him

"Oh I think you do, if not then you can say goodbye to your little gypsy girl" giving a nod to the man beside her, Noah came into view of the two boys, her hair yanked back into a balled up fist, her mouth covered in a gag, arms held behind her form.

"Noah!"

"You bitch! Let her go! Noah and Alfons have nothing to do with this!" he knew, if this woman was serious- she wasn't going to let any of the three out of this castle alive. He had to think fast! But what!?

"I've searched for years for Shamballa Edward, years of searching for that promised land and now I've finally found it! This world, on the other side of this Gate will be mine!"

"That's not Shamballa! That's-"

"You're world correct?" Ed took a step back, in shock and confusion

"H-how…"

"I know all about this world of yours, this Amestris"

"Y-you-" had Noah told? No! no- Noah would never say anything about his world, not to a woman like this. So how could Eckhart know about Amestris? Edward had to know

"Who gave you that information Eckhart! Tell me!"

"Who gave it to me? A former fellow member of the Thule Society"

"What?"

"Or perhaps you know him better as 'father'?" pointing up towards the transmutation circle etched into the ceiling, a figure hung from rope legs and arms suspended towards all four corners of the dome.

"..Hohenheim…"

* * *

"Hohenheim?! W-what are you doing here!?" golden orbs looked up hoping to catch a better glimpse of his father

"E-Edward? Heh it's good to see you again son"

"What the hell are you doing here!? Why are you with the Thule Society!?"

"I wanted to use their knowledge to see if I could open the Gate from this side Edward, I only wanted to return you home"

"You idiot! You think this is the way!?"

"I had no other choice, I knew you'd return when you brought Alphonse back to life, and I knew you'd want to go back home"

"Y-you stupid man! Stay there I'm coming to get you!"

"Hold it right there Edward Elric!" Eckhart yelled, the men around both Ed and Alfons closed in, blocking their path

"Move out of my way!"

"It's no use Edward Elric, you aren't leaving until you open the Gate!"

"I'm not going to-!" before he could finish his sentence, Eckhart held her hand on a lever, following it with his eyes Ed gasped in horror at the ropes that held his father suspended.

"With him as your sacrifice, the Gate should open just right, correct?"

"Dad!" panic and fear he had thought were never there had surfaced onto Ed's face, as he pushed past the men at arms, Alfons behind him pushing through.

"Stop it Edward, it's fine. I expected this to happen if things didn't turn out the way I had hoped, my only regret is that I couldn't see you to the other side"

"Dad! No!" he looked up to see his father smile down at him

"Say hi to Alphonse for me would you son?" closing his eyes, Hohenheim let his last prayer to his wife before…..

"No!!!!!! dad!!!!!" falling to his knees, watching the waterfall of blood and torn body parts fall, the transmutation circle light up a glimmering blue showering the Thule Society with alchemy.

"Edward get up! You have to get up!" Alfons beckoned

"Finally!!!! Shamballa will be mine!" Eckhart's voice yelled in triumph before disappearing from their sight.

Turning to look at the man beside her, Hess her second hand man as well as the men at arms holding onto their hostage Eckhart commanded

"Hess"

"Yes ma'am" he stood front and center, ready to do as commanded of him

"Get rid of those boy and-" before she could finish her sentence however, Noah made a run for it breaking free from the slackened hold of the men, the girl ran

"Hey! Don't just stand there go-"

"No, leave her she's of no more use to us"

"But ma'am" Hess looked to the men and then back at his commander,

"Ignore her, she'll run to those boys and then you'll have them all cornered but first" she looked to him, fierce determination- almost….madness, in her eyes "get me into that rocket!"

She would waste no more time.

* * *

"Ed! Get up! Hurry you can still make it!" pulling the older boy up as the two of them ran, the men at arms all having run off to prepare for the launch and paid no mind to them anymore; Alfons lead Ed towards his own project.

The jet plane he had planned for years, was done and now ready to fly. They were after all....in his own factory.

"Come on Ed, you don't have much time!"

"A-Alfons…I can't-"

"Don't say you can't! or your father's death would have been in vain!" seeing as he got a reaction from the golden eyed boy, Alfons began strapping the other into the seat

"I've planned this jet plane for some years now, it's all fixed up and ready to be flown Ed, with this you can get back to your home"

"Alfons! I don't want to go back! I-"

"Don't lie to me Edward"

"Wha-!"

"I know you want to go back home, I know this place isn't where you belong"

"Alfons"

"This world Ed, it's not yours but- it is mine. Here I am alive, I'm real, everyone and everything Ed; this place isn't the dream you think it is"

"Alfons I-"

"I know, now go" placing a candid hug onto the older boy, Alfons gave one last smile to his roommate before closing the cockpit and running over to pull the lever, ignoring his name being called- Alfons sent his friend off into the sky.

Before a sheering blind pain shot through his back and a voice called out his name in horror.

"Alfons!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

N-no…please don't let it be!

Running towards the plane she knew that was Alfons' she knew from the blue prints he showed her many times, Noah ran towards the plane even as it took off. In her heart she knew Ed was on that plane…he would be returning home.

Still Noah ran towards Alfons, she had to make sure he was okay and so against the pull of her heart and the would be tears in her eyes, the girl ran until a sound vibrated in her ears- sending a shiver of panic and fear down her spine and into her core.

Alfons! She ran. The resounding echo of a gun! She ran on. The smell of blood….

"Oh...no please don't let it be-" tearing into a sprint Noah ran into the smoke and through the yelling until finally…

"Alfons!" falling to the ground beside the boy, gentle with his head she placed it on her lap and prayed

"Alfons it's me Noah, wake up- please Alfons…open your eyes" caressing his light blond hair from his wet face, a flicker behind closed eye lids caught her attention and her heart leaped

"N-oah"

"Yes, it's me I'm here" looking down, brown met with blue

"I thought I wouldn't be able to see your face again"

"Don't think like that, you'll see me- everyday" she faltered, hoping he wouldn't notice the tremor behind her voice. For she knew, touching Alfons like this, Noah knew everything.

"Noah I'm sorry for t-the way I acted lately"

"Don't be, I know already, it was Ed…"

"No, not-t just him" the boy coughed up blood, covering his mouth the best he could the metallic smell of iron filled the air

"A-Alfons! Hold on!"

"Noah, I couldn't say it then b-because I was afraid you'd- you'd hate me"

"I could never hate you Alfons, never. You gave me everything I have now"

"I wish I knew that sooner-r, hahha but truthfully Noah, I'm still a l-little afraid"

"Alfons?" looking away from the place he kept his gaze on, and gazing up into Noah's face, Alfons let his fears ebb away and let his heart out. It was now or never.

"I love you Noah, for a really long time now. I was just too afraid of what you'd think- what Ed would do…"

"Alfons…I- Ed and I, we"

"I know that now, the b-bond I kept seeing in you t-two was that connection you had through-h your powers right?"

"Yes and no. I do love him but not the way you thought"

"See, hahah if I had known that then, then maybe I-" another fit of coughs made Alfons stop his sentence short, the smell of blood thicker in the air than ever, the rate of his heart dropping. Noah held onto the boy tighter, closer to her chest, tighter to her body hoping that somehow her life source would flow into the dieing boy in front of her.

"Alfons please don't give up!" tears ran down her dark face and Alfons found enough strength to wipe one stream away with a sad smile

"Noah, I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon, we've only been a family for a few m-month but they-y were the best days of my life" smiling up at her, Alfons felt a pressure suddenly- a light pushing of his lips.

Noah was kissing him.

Lips full of hidden passion and soiled time, it was sad but light and sweet. Alfons could taste that feathery flavor that was Noah on his lips when they parted. He was sure there was a large deep blush on his face, as there was one on hers as well

"M-my first kiss"

"Mine as well" a smile on her face, through the tears and the dust and smeared blood and scratches- Alfons thought with a smile '_she's never looked more beautiful' _

But his thought was cut short when he felt a sudden pressure in his chest and something break, blood fell from his lips in streams drenching his shirt and her front.

"Alfons!"

"S-sorry Noah, l-looks like my time is u-up"

"No! please y-you can't go…I love you..." she truly did. The feelings she had for Alfons were different from those she felt towards Ed, these feelings were stronger, messier, impulsive and yet familiar and so comfortable. These feeling she felt for Alfons felt right.

He looked up at her with fading eyes, and one last smile on his face reaching all the way up into his eyes, a light blush aligning his cheeks

"I've waited for so long to here you say that Noah, thank you" closing his eyes, Alfons Heiderich faded into black- waiting on the white waves of a voice calling his name.

* * *

Me- please read and review! This was quite a chapter and it's not over yet!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the review~ I hope to still see you all even though this is the end!

Thank you so much mostly too- **IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, VVolf, Dory-Tox **you three are made of love!! as well as my silent readers~

* * *

Looking out the window behind her bed, brown eyes watched the birds land on the window sill and pick at the glass as if to get in from the warm skies of spring.

The sudden sound of knocking on her door brought Noah's attention from the bird that now flew away

"Come in"

"Uh Noah it's me Alphonse"

"Hello Alphonse" smiling at the young twelve year old, the memory of her Alfons still fresh in her mind whenever she looked at the young boy; their uncanny resemblance never failed to remind her of what happened only a few months ago.

"Uh brother told me to ask you if you'd want to join us for breakfast, he made eggs, sausage and toast"

"Ed made it?"

"Haha I know I was just surprised when I woke up to find him at the oven" a grin appeared on the small boy's face his moss green orbs glowing

"You didn't help him any did you Alphonse?"

"No! it was all him!" holding up his hands in surrender, the girl smiled as she made her way out of bed and stood up

"I'll be down in a while, please save me a seat"

"I always do!" with a wave the boy closed the door, as Noah lingered a while longer before she looked to the picture on her shelf. The only picture of Alfons she had of him smiling awkwardly into the camera with her at the table beside him smiling contently, Ed's finger partly in the way of the lens.

Memories flooded back from deep within her heart but Noah couldn't find it in her to cry. Not any more, she had cried enough the days after the funeral but no more, if she did- what would Alfons say to her?

"He'd tell me to not cry over him, but show him a smile" in her ears she could hear his voice telling her just that.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head"

"Good morning Ed, hello again Alphonse"

"Hi Noah" sitting at the table with a fork in his mouth, a crumb at the edge of his mouth Noah picked up a napkin and wiped his face, bringing a shy blush to his young face.

"You eat like your brother"

"Hey are you implying I have bad manners!"

"You do though brother"

"Shut up Al! I'm making your food right now, if you forgot!" raising the frying pan to prove this point, Noah sat herself down with a content smile on her face.

"You want everything Noah?"

"Yes please."

"Coming up" going back to his work, Al ate his food with better manners and Noah picked up the paper catching the headlines almost instantly

"What's wrong Noah?" Al asked, looking at the shocked face of his dark skinned friend

"…there's going to be a war soon"

"What?!"

"…when" Ed asked from the oven, listening intently to every word his friend spoke

"Soon, it's says causalities should evacuate to the country, and other things I'm not too sure of" handing the paper to Al, Noah looked to Ed "what are you going to do?"

"…"

"..you're going to fight in the war aren't you?"

"…I can't not think of this place as my world anymore Noah, Alfons taught me that"

"..I know you, I knew you'd say that" placing the food onto the plate in front of the girl and then returning the pan to the oven, Ed sat at the table

"I'm sure Al is going too"

"I am, I'm not leaving brother to fight on his own" green eyes wiser beyond the age of his body shown under trimmed tainted yellow locks.

"I know" giving a nod with her head, she did understand, after what happened to the two of them, what Alfons left them both…how could she not understand. But still-

"Don't make that face Noah, we'll both come back"

"That's right! We'll find a way to fix things, and then we'll come back" both brothers encouraged

"Yes, you're right" picking up her fork the girl began to eat as the brothers looked at one another and shared a grin.

Even if deep down Noah knew that there was a possibility that somewhere or somehow, this promise they were making to her- and to themselves she was sure, would fall empty to fate's hands. Even so…right now, now the three of them were together.

For now this was enough.

* * *

Me- and that's it everyone! Personally I think this ending was a little lacking but good none the less!

Haha I'm really really bad at conclusions to my stories so to be able to say this ending was one of my good ones- is good enough for me!

Please read and review!! And go look at some of my other works if you've got the time! I can say with pride, that it won't be a waste of your time!


End file.
